


there's too much love to go around

by kerberosheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberosheith/pseuds/kerberosheith
Summary: Keith, and the gifts he gets for his birthday.





	there's too much love to go around

**Author's Note:**

> title from there's too much love by belle and sebastian. happy birthday keith!

Keith wakes up with a warm, ticklish feeling. He opens his eyes to find Shiro leaving little kisses all over his face. He lets out a soft laugh. 

''Good morning.'' He says, his voice still a little hoarse. Shiro stops with his pampering and looks at him with a smile. 

''Happy birthday, Keith.''

''Oh! That’s right.'' He interlaces his fingers with Shiro’s. ''I didn’t even remember.''

''We’ve both been very busy.'' Shiro leaves one last kiss on his forehead before turning to grab something by his nightstand. ''Here.'' He hands him a mug with steam coming out of it. Keith takes a sip and groans. Coffee with some milk, just how he likes it.

''Thank you, Shiro.''

''Of course, babe.''

''What time is it?''

''Don’t worry, we still got time.'' He offers his hand to him. ''Come with me.''

''Oh? Alright.'' He steps on the cold floor and puts on Shiro’s slippers. They’re just a size too big. ''Need to get me one of those.'' Shiro chuckles.

When they get to the kitchen Keith finds breakfast waiting for him. Pancakes with fruit and whipped cream, and hot chocolate, his favorites. Not many people know  — probably only Shiro does — he has kind of a sweet tooth. 

''Thank you, Shiro. You didn’t have to'' He says, already eating. Shiro kisses his head. 

''Of course. I know I’m not the best at cooking but I figured I could survive this once.'' They both laugh. 

After Keith’s finished eating and going to the bathroom, he goes to get dressed. When he grabs his bag and heads to the door, Shiro’s already there waiting for him. 

''Come on, we have an entire day ahead of us, birthday boy.''

''Oh my god, don’t call me that.'' Shiro laughs.

On their way to the meeting, a bunch of people congratulate Keith. He didn’t even know that many people knew about his birthday. Must’ve been one of the paladins. 

As soon as he walks in, there's a cake waiting for him. 

''Happy birthday, Keith!'' Everyone says, some way louder than the others. Hunk comes and lifts him up on a hug. If someone told Keith back then he would be spending his birthday at the Garrison’s meeting room, with this many people, he wouldn’t have believed them. 

He smiles and pats Hunk in the back, feels his face get a little red. 

''Thank you, everyone.''

''Here,'' Hunk offers him a piece of cake. ''Chocolate and more chocolate. I made it!''

''Thank you, Hunk. It’s my favorite.'' Hunk winks at him and goes to cut more pieces.

After everyone’s eaten and the meeting’s done, Pidge motions for Keith to follow her.

''I… might have something for you too.'' She says in a playful tone. She moves her hands from behind her back to reveal a small bag. ''Open it!''

He takes a small box out of the bag, when he opens it, there’s a phone inside. His eyes go wide.

''Pidge! You didn’t have to!'' He looks at her in disbelief. ''It must’ve been expensive.''

''Are you kidding me?'' She laughs. ''Dude, trust me when I say, being the defenders of the universe has its perks.''

''Well… Thank you so much.'' He smiles at her. She smiles back and pats him on the arm. 

''Now you don’t have to go around searching for a certain someone like crazy.'' She raises her eyebrows. ''Just send a text.''

''I…'' He feels his face going red again, he won’t survive this day. ''That’s very useful, thank you.''

''Welcome.''

Later, he has training to do with other cadets. As much as he enjoys the meetings  — honestly, because Shiro is there — he loves doing this, too. He has always liked sparring and it’s even better when the people he’s against are actually nice. He also helps them get better at it, which is a bonus. 

Some people congratulate him there, too. The MFE pilots especially. He likes those guys. Even James does, although they haven’t spoken much. 

By the end of it he's sweaty, his body aches a bit but he’s happy. He looks out and the sun is already setting. He smiles, thinking how he’s gonna be even happier when he gets home to Shiro.

He goes in the direction of the showers, and is stopped by Allura and Lance, both with a smug look on their faces.

''Hello, Keith.'' Allura smiles.

''About to take a shower, huh?'' Lance says. 

''Uh, yeah?''

''Well, take this with you.'' Both shove bags in his arms. 

''What?'' He’s a little confused for a moment. 

''It’s gifts from Lance and I!''

''Guys… You didn’t have to.''

''Stop being so modest all the time, Keith.'' Lance pats his shoulder. ''Sometimes, you just gotta let people spoil you.''

''Huh, thanks?''

''Now go on!''

After he’s done with his shower he decides to check the bags. He hopes whatever’s in there it's not inappropriate. 

It’s not. In one bag, he finds a pair of black tight pants and a white shirt with a stripe of blue on the sleeves. In the other one, he finds slippers. Black lion slippers. He instantly knows who bought what.

He puts the pants and the shirt and takes the slippers with him. As soon as he walks out Coran is there. 

''Hello there, Keith! Happy birthday!''

''Thanks, Coran.''

''I got something for you!'' He hands him a rectangular bag. ''You know, back in Altea we used to give out gifts on someone's birthday, too! Maybe our cultures are not so different after all.''

Keith chuckles. ''Yeah, maybe not.'' He takes a bottle of wine out of the bag. He had only drank wine once before. This should be fun. ''Thank you so much.''

''You’re very welcome! And there’s someone else here to see you, too!''

''There is?''

''Hi, Keith.''

''Mom!'' He gives her a hug. His mind instantly recalls a time where he’d spend all of his birthdays without his mom. What used to be sad it’s now a bittersweet memory.

''I got you something, here.'' She hands him a bag. ''It’s the first proper gift I give you.''

''No, it’s not.'' He smiles softly, remembering the blade on his room. When he opens the bag he finds a sketchbook and a set of pencils. ''Mom I— How did you—''

She puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles. ''You should go outside.''

He smiles, understanding immediately. He puts the bags on his backpack and walks fast towards the entrance. 

When he gets there he sees some people walking around doing their business. The sky has a beautiful orange-pink colour and everyone must be getting ready to head home or to dinner. He hears a bark from somewhere and spots his cosmic wolf. 

''Hey, buddy! What are you doing here?'' He crunches down to pet him. He lets the wolf walk around as he wishes, but usually around this time he’s with Krolia. 

He disappears for a second and when he comes back he’s holding a stick on his mouth, his tail wagging.

''Oh? No way…'' Keith holds the stick and throws as far away as he can. The cosmic wolf disappears and appears right in time to catch the stick with his mouth. Keith could cry. 

''You… You got it.'' He opens his arms for the wolf and he comes running for a big hug. He cries, just a little. He feels he’s about to teletransport and keeps holding onto him. 

They appear a bit forward from the Garrison and away from where the coalition is setting up their houses and business. It’s deserted. Keith knows this place like the palm of his hand. 

''Hey.''

He hears his voice behind him and his heart immediately gets warm. The wolf disappears, as if to say his job it’s done.

He turns around and Shiro is there smiling fondly at him. He’s wearing a jacket much like the one he used to wear, and is leaning against the hoverbikes. ‘’Wanna go for a ride?’’ 

Keith immediately gets excited like a little kid and blushes for it. They haven’t done that in so long. 

''Of course!''

They each get into their bikes and exchange a smile. 

''Well, catch me if you can!'' Shiro starts and speeds ahead.

''You bet!''

They go non stop. Both jump off the cliff twice and pick the bikes up just in time before it touches the ground in perfect synchrony. They ride and ride ‘till it gets too dark to see.

Shiro stops in a spot Keith recognizes. It’s where they used to sit and watch the sun set way, way before. 

''Wanna join me for a bit?'' He asks, setting his backpack down and picking something out of it. 

''Of course I do.''

Shiro puts a towel out of his bag, spreads it up and puts it on the ground. He sits and taps a place right by his side. Keith notices it’s starting to get cold, and as soon as he sits Shiro puts the jacket on his shoulder.

''Thanks.'' He lays his head on his shoulder for a moment. ''Oh! I have something.''

He takes the wine out of the bag and pops it open. 

''Oh, fancy.'' Keith laughs.

''Coran gave it to me.'' He takes a sip and it’s a bit bitter and a bit sweet, a good combination. He passes it to Shiro and lays his head on his shoulder again. After Shiro drinks they stay quiet for a moment. 

''I know it was you, you know.'' Keith says with a smile. ''Thank you.''

''Hm?''

''The gifts. Some of those things only you knew about me. The chocolate cake, the sketchbook, even the slippers.'' He buries his nose on his shoulder. ''You know me better than anyone else.''

''Well, I didn’t buy them.''

''No?''

''Nah. Everyone came to me individually ask for some advice. I just pushed them in the right direction a bit.'' He wraps his arm around Keith’s waist. ''They all care a lot about you.''

''I know.''

''And I do, too.'' He lifts Keith’s face up for a kiss. If Keith were to die, right now, he would go the happiest everyone’s ever gone. 

Shiro breaks the kiss but keeps close. ''Ready for one more gift?''

Keith looks into his eyes. He’s so happy, and so in love, he feels like he might actually die. But he breathes in, and nods. 

Shiro steps away to grab something inside the backpack. ''Close your eyes.''

Keith closes them. After what feels like an eternity passes he feels soft lips on his forehead. 

''Open your eyes.''

When he does, his brain tricks him and it takes longer than it should to associate what’s happening in front of him.

Shiro’s on his knee. 

And he’s holding a small box.

There’s a ring inside.

Keith is glad Shiro knows him well, ‘cause if he were standing up right now he would pass out. 

''Keith… We’ve been through so much together,'' Shiro starts, Keith looks at his hand and notices he’s shaking. ''So much more than anyone deserves to go through, really. But you were always there with me. You… you saved me, Keith, so many times.''

''You saved me too.'' He says, and realizes he’s crying. 

''We saved each other'' Shiro smiles. ''And after going through so much, not to mention what’s to come,'' Shiro looks up briefly. ''I think it’s only fair the universe allows us this.''

Keith notices Shiro’s crying a bit, too. 

''So, Keith.'' He takes in a big breath. ''Will you marry me?''

Keith lets out a half sob half chuckle.

''Yeah'' He wipes his eye. ''As many times as it takes.''

Shiro laughs and offers the ring to Keith. He puts it on his finger and scoots him up for a hug. They both laugh and cry while Shiro spins Keith around. 

He puts him down and they both stay hugging, foreheads touching. 

''I love you, baby.''

''I love you too.''

They both share a breathtaking kiss. Keith looks up at him, hand still holding his face.

''This was, without a doubt, the best birthday I’ve ever had.''

**Author's Note:**

> im also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kerberosheith) and [tumblr](http://kerberosheith.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
